Konoha High Survival
by JutsuTenten
Summary: Jeii Chogyki has been homeschooled her whole life, but now her mom lets her go to public school. The famous school, Konoha High Boarding School, she falls in love, feels heartbreak, and happiness. But, her friends are with her every step of the way. NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoxSai, KibaxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote on my Wattpad account, so go follow me if you have one, it's JutsuTenten. Thanks, and sorry it's short!

Don't own any characters except Jeii Chogyki!  
~JutsuTenten

JEII POV  
"Come on Jeii! Don't be late for your first day!" I heard my mom shout.  
I bolted up. My first day in a public school! I've been homeschooled for the last 14 years, and I finally convinced my family to let me go to a real school. I grabbed my clothes and bolted into the bathroom. I already had my clothes planned out. My hot pink tank with a ruffles black cover vest, black mini skirt with fishnet leggings, and knee length dark red combat boots. Gotta make ago of impression, right? I scurried down the stairs after brushing my teeth and applying some make-up. I grabbed the fresh croissant off the table, gave my mom and dad a quick kiss, and scurried out the door not wanting to be late for the bus. I hopped in the bus doors and sat down next to a girl twiddling with her two hair buns resting on either side of her her head. "I take it your new?" She said. "Yes, I'm Jeii Chogyki." I replied. "Nice to meet you Jeii, I'm TenTen. I take it you're a freshman?" "Yep!" I exclaimed as we arrived at Konoha High. "I'll see you later! Maybe we'll have classes together!" TenTen said, waving as she went. I strolled in, getting stares here and there. I finally arrived at the principal's office. I knocked and went inside. Only to find her as my principal.

I know! Cliffhanger! Read the next chap to find out who it is! (Obviously it's Tsunade but we'll see how Jeii knows her!)  
~JutsuTenten


	2. Auntie?

JEII POV  
"Auntie Tsunade? You're the principal of Konoha High?" I questioned. "J-Jeii? You're the new transfer student?" "Yeah, small world." She handed me my schedule and said someone will help me learn my way around. Then someone walked in. "Yes Tsunade?" "Tenten?" I asked. "Hey! Nice to see you again!" Tsunade looked at us, but ignored. "Tenten, please show Jeii around! She is in most of her classes except Language, but she's with Hinata and Sakura for that one, so it shouldn't be a problem. TenTen as I squealed knowing that we'll be together most of the day. We left the office, and TenTen helped me put my stuff in my locker. She then introduced me to her friends. "Jeii, this is Sakura and Hinata, they're in your language class, and this is Ino!" We then saw the guys stroll down the hallway. "Hey beautiful, I'm Kiba, feel free to call me anytime." Kiba said, winking at me. I blushed, but made a comeback. "Thanks, but I'd rather call a bitch than you." Everyone hollered and Kiba looked flushed and embarrassed. Jeii:1 Kiba:0. What other people didn't notice, is that I winked back.

Kinda seeing sparks between Kiba and Jeii! They might start dating *HINT *HINT


	3. New Student

Paste your document here...

JEII POV  
"Here it is! Room 1067- Konoha History Class!" TenTen exclaimed. I took a deep breath and tried to stroll casually inside. "Here she is! Our new student Jeii!" I heard someone yell. Apparently it was the teacher, . I gulped. "We'll don' just stand there, introduce yourself!" screamed. "Hi, I'm Jeii Chogyki, I'm 14. I've been home schooled for the last fourteen years, and I like to draw." I contained my embarrassment and picked a random seat that was open. "That's my seat." I heard an annoying voice say. 'Uh oh,'I thought. 'It's one of the popular girls.' I slowly turned my head around, and I saw a chick with blue eye shadow, dark blue mini skirt, leopard cardigan, sky blue shirt, and long blonde hair. There were at least 5 boys around her. 'Slut,' I thought and smirked. "Whatcha smiling at, am I too pretty for you?" "You wish," I retorted. She flushed with anger. "Let me say this again. You. Are. In. My. SEAT!" "Let me say this again, I. Don't. Give. A. SHIT!" I sat down again and didn't get up. "Lulli, just find another seat. I have a class to teach you know?" exclaimed. She winked at me. At least the teacher's on my side. Lulli twirled in anger. I smiled to myself. 'This is gonna be a good year.'

Not much action in this one, but don't worry, I've saved the action for the next chapter.  
~JutsuTenten


	4. I thought you loved me

JEII POV

*BRRRRIIINNGGG*

The lunch bell sounded. Sakura grabbed TenTen's hand and Ino grabbed mine. I almost tripped, but luckily I didn't fall on my face. I glanced back in the classroom, seeing Kiba still inside, scribbling something on a piece of paper. 'What could be be doing?'

KIBA POV

'Dear Jeii, how about meeting at Ichiraku's after school?

Kiba.' I thought it looked like a decent note asking someone out. Locker 548, aha! Found it! I shoved the note inside and dashed away.

JEII POV

I opened my locker door, and a piece of paper flew down. I picked it up and it read, "Dear Jeii, how about meeting at Ichiraku's after school? Kiba." My heart bloomed with joy. I dashed off to find him. I finally found him pushed up against the north wall, making out with Lulli. I gasped. They both heard me and turned around. Kiba's eyes widened. "No, no it's not what you think! She did it to me!" Lulli smirked. "Thought the cutest boy in the school would be yours huh? Sorry, he's mine!" she snapped. I was gonna burst. I ran off, thinking I was a fool for liking Kiba. He ran after me,"Jeii! Wait! What about our date?" he yelled after me. I turned around, "Why don't you have it with your GIRLFRIEND?" then I ran off. I heard Kiba drop to the ground, sobbing, with Lulli after him, and a bunch of other people. I felt angry at myself. How could I ever trust him again? I found the lunch room, and all my friends beckoning me to join them at their table. I ignored them and sat

down at my own table, alone. I could hear them asking questions like,"What happened?" and "Why is she crying?" and "Who did this? I'm gonna kill them! CHA!" (you can probably guess who that was) I just sat down, sobbing quietly and nibbling at my food. Lulli waked by and said, "Told you that you would pay!" I ran out, holding my chest, and into the bathroom. Can't stand this anymore. "I thought he loved me..." I muttered to myself, and slumped.

Kiba did break her heart, but it'll get better for her. Two parts in one day!

~JutsuTenten


	5. Dorms

I only own Jeii Chogyki and the storyline/plot! Masashi Kishimoto owns everything else!

Omg I wrote so much then it deleted the whole part! Fuck you Wattpad! Excuse the language.  
~JutsuTenten?

I pulled myself together and gathered up the courage to go outside. I walk out to find the whole gang waiting for me. "Look Jeii, it wasn't his fault. Give him another chance. You know he really likes you." Sakura started. I couldn't bear listen , I just stormed off. Good thing no one came after me. "Jeii! Tsunade is requesting you." I turn around to find Shizune. I nodded and followed. I walked into the office. "Yes Tsunade?" "Jeii, are your moving into the dorms?" I stared at her blankly. "We have dorms?" "Yes, they are located on an attached building to the right side of the cafeteria. There are 3 floors, floor 1 the Konoha Plaza, with 3 supermarkets, 6 arcades, 10 restaurants, 37 stores, and 7 Starbucks'. Floor 2 are the girl dorms, 77 dorms with 2 bunk beds, 1 single bed, 3 bathrooms, 2 showers, 2 6 drawer vanities, 5 closets, and 2 48" flat screen TV. Floor 3 the boy dorms. 80 dorms with all the same contents as the girls except 2 less closets, only 1 vanity, and 1 more shower. Your parents are ok with you moving out. What do you say? And Btw al things on the Konoha Plaza are free. Free drinks, food, clothes, etc. monthly fee of $30. And free unlimited wireless access to wifi. High speed Internet. Over 250+ TV channels." "I. Am. So. Moving. Out!" "Ok, have the rest of the day off, go pack. You deserve it." "Arrigato!" I turned to leave. I opened the door. "And Jeii, would give him another chance." I hesitated, and walked out, thinking about what I should do.

Hi, updating a lot this week! Comment, vote and fan!  
~JutsuTenten


	6. Should I?

Sorry for the short chapters! I promise to update sooner and have longer chapters if I get more fans!

~JutsuTenten

JEII POV

"Ok mom and dad, that's all. I'm gonna miss you. I'll try to visit!" I managed to say. "Jeii, we love you. But, we expect the best from you. Gotta get good grades and discipline ok?" My mom stated. I nodded my head to show yes. "You need to get a job, to earn money. We'll give you some money now, but you have to earn the rest." My dad says handing me $500. (I don't know how to convert yen to USD. Help?) "We probably won't see you tomorrow, so happy birthday! He handed me a paper bag. These are from family. You can look through them tomorrow. From us, we got you a $50 Visa gift card, so you can use anywhere, and $50 USD." I squealed. "Thanks mom and dad! I need to leave now. I love you." I said while closing the door. I got in the U-Haul truck I rented and drove to school. Tsunade sent Shizune to help me with the moving. They already put in the bed. School hasn't ended yet, so the girls don't know I'm moving in yet. How bout having fun with this surprise? I moved around the room, putting stuff here and there. I put a sign on the wall, that says 'Sex Room' I sprayed whipped cream and scattered feathers everywhere, on the ground of course, so it's easy cleanup. I then smeared lipstick on the walls. BRRIING! The bell rang! Haha, here they come.

SAKURA POV

I walked with my girls to our dorm. We haven't seen Jeii for the rest of the day, and we got worried We walked up to the door, the words 'Sex Room' were taped on. "What the fuck?" TenTen screamed. I sighed. The boys snuck in again. I unlocked the room, to find whipped cream, feathers, and lipstick everywhere. We all stared in shock. "That's it! Those bastards are gonna get it!" I screamed. "Wait guys, was that bed there before?" TenTen questioned. We all stared confused. "Ehh? And those boxes..."

JEII POV

"Ehh? And those boxes..." Sakura stated. I though it was time to make my move. "Hey guys!" I screamed and jumped out of the closet. "Ahhhh!" They all screamed. "Jeii! What the fuck? What're you doing here?" Ino yelled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm moving in!" I stated. "Omegosh! Yay!" TenTen screamed. I smiled and chuckled. "Wait Jeii, what's in this bag?" Sakura questioned. I sighed, "Birthday presents from family." I stated rolling my eyes. "It's your birthday?" They asked, in perfect sync. "No, it's tomorrow ." I answered. "Oh, you could've given us a head start! Now we only have a day!" I rolled my eyes. "J-jeii, do you want to go the the Konoha Plaza with us and the guys?" Hinata stated. 'Crap Kiba!' I thought. "Uh, I need to unpack, you guys can go without me." "W-well ok, bye!" They all left. Time to unpack! But what will I do about Kiba?

TENTEN POV

The guys were late, again. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. "Guys, listen! Tomorrow is Jeii's birthday, right?" They all nodded. "Well, if Jeii won't give Kiba another chance, maybe we can make her feel guilty and make her give him another chance." "I don't get it?" Ino said. Sigh, "I mean, Kiba can give her something for her birthday, something that makes Kiba worthy enough." "Ohhhh." "Ok so we just have to tell the boys." "Tell the boys what?" I heard a voice behind me. Look who decided to finally show up. "To tell you, that its Jeii's birthday tomorrow. We expect a gift from everyone and we will be having a party. Good thing it's a Saturday." Sakura finished, giving one of her cold stares. "And we expect the best from Kiba."

KIBA POV

I can't believe what I just heard. Her birthday! This is my chance to show her that I'm worthy. Now only what to give her? "How about we all go shopping together?" I heart the whisker boy ask. Sures were heard around the group. "I uhh, I'll go alone." I said. The girls giggled. "Ok, but don't ask us to help you!" Ino said, evilly. "Fine by me." I said and stormed off. First, shopping in the Plaza. I wandered around the shops, and then I saw it. That, was the perfect gift.

Hey guys! I'll try to update alot, but as I said, I need some more votes and fans! So please help me out!

~JutsuTenten


	7. Birthday Love

Sorry for the lack of chapters and how they're so short. Promise this'll be long!

~JutsuTenten

JEII POV

"Happy birthday!" I hear Tenten scream in my ear. Great, it's my 16th birthday and I have a blasted eardrum. I sit up on my bed groggily. "Thanks Tenten, next time, please be gentle on the screaming." I mumble. "Ok, but you're now sixteen!" "I know, just let me do my morning routine." She cleared a path for me and I trudged into the bathroom.

*25 minutes later*

I walk out of the bathroom all freshened up, ready to celebrate my birthday with me gals. I walk out to see them standing there waiting for me. "Ready?" "Yep!" I replied. This is the best birthday ever!

KIBA POV

'Ok Kiba, pull yourself together. Walk downstairs and give her the present already.' "Oi! Kiba you coming to the party or what?" Naruto screamed. "Yeah, yeah, give me a second." This is it. Her party. Where things are gonna be set right. We all met up with the girls at their dorm. "Where'a Jeii and Tenten?" the dobe asked. "Duh, it's a SURPRISE party. It won't be a surprise if Jeii's here. Tenten took her to a supermarket to get some cupcakes." "Ohhhh." We heard seven stomps. "That's the signal! Everyone hide! Someone get the lights!" Ino whisper/screamed. I ran over to the wall and slashed the lights. I dove behind the couch as the door opened. Three, two, one. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all screamed.

JEII POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I felt joy as a grin spread across my face. "You guys are the greatest!" "You deserve the best, it's is your sweet sixteen!" I laughed. "You guys are officially the greatest friends ever!" "We know." We spent the whole rest of the day playing games like truth or dare, and seven minutes in heaven. "Jeii, you turn! Pick a name!" I did as told. Oh great. Stuck with Mr. Emo. "Come on Sasuke." I said casually. Sasuke sighed and got up. Kiba shot him a death stare. Sakura locked us in a closet. This is gonna be the longest seven minutes ever. We made it through the seven minutes, with only one make out session. Nothing was too seducive. Sasuke just confessed his feelings and pushed me against the wall wiggling his tongue in my mouth. I fought back. It involved tongue, but we're good. Did not see that coming. Sakura let us out of the closet. She didn't suspect anything, because f she did I would never hear the end of it. Hinata nearly fainted when she came out of the closet. Naruto was blushing madly. That turned out pretty good. Tenten and Neji came out next. Tenten's hair was really messed up, and I swear her shirt was backwards. Who would've guessed? The others were plain boring. Kiba and Ino didn't do anything, although Ino did slap him for being stupid and not confessing to me. Humph. "Present time!" Naruto shouted. We all sat around the table with all the presents piled on. I didn't open any presents, not even from my relatives, so I had a lot. Tenten made a list of who gave me what. She sat down next to Neji, and she cuddled her head in his chest. Looks like someone's in love, hehe. "Ok so first up, my relatives." I ripped through everything. I got a $50 gift card, $100 USD, and a $20 Starbucks gift card. Tenten made note of everything and told me to open their presents now. From Sakura I got a light pink dress with embroided ballet slippers, and puff sash with lace. "I love it so much! Thank you Sakura!" She nodded, relieved that I like it. From Ino I got pale pink flats with a coated finish, as well as a pearl necklace. I squealed in joy. From Hinata I got new hair bows and a brown and pink cord top. I basically almost died. From Tenten I got a two layer quartz stone necklace. I was overwhelmed with joy. From Naruto I got a 6- pack Instant Ramen. I gave him a 'Are you kidding me. Really?' look. He smiled sheepishly. From Sasuke I got ruffle sleeve blouse. Sakura and Ino almost died for that. From Shikamaru I got a sleeping eye cover. He handed me another present. "That's from my girlfriend Temari. She goes to Suna high." So that's the girl I bumped into the other day. (Long story for later.) Inside was a purple cross- knitted sweater. "Tell her I said thanks. I love it." Shikamaru just yawned in agreement. From Neji I got a teddy bear plushie. I hugged it close to my chest. From Kiba I got, "Oh my gosh! Kiba, it's beautiful." It was a gold necklace, with a pink hand- painted ballet charm. "For a beautiful girl who has the greater heart." Everyone ahhed. (By that I meant all the girls. Imagine Neji ahhhing lol I'd die.) "So about the-" Kiba started. I stopped him by giving him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed, he got the answer he was looking for. "Well everyone, thank you for giving me the best birthday ever. I need to crash though." I let them keep partying, and I went to bed, thinking about Kiba.

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please fan! It would mean alot!

~JutsuTenten


	8. Eep!

Hey sorry I haven't updated! I've been on writer's block! Anyway enjoy the next few chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (I wish I did :) only Jeii!

JEII POV

*Sunday*

I came out of the shower, drying my hair off. My phone suddenly beeped. It was a text from Kiba. 'Hey Jeii, want to meet me at the Le Boúrnè store?' I felt my lips twitch up into a smile. 'Sure!' I replied. I change into some jeans, a t shirt, hoodie, and Converse. I left, careful not to wake anyone. I took the elevator downstairs to the Plaza. I found to store, which was one of my favorites. I went in, to find Kiba waiting there already.

KIBA POV

Jeii entered the store, and I took a deep breath. This will be okay. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, and mine did too. She ran over and glomped me. I squeezed her tightly to me. She let go, and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush. I handed her a basket. "Go try this on." She gave me a questioning look but did as told. I scoured through the racks of clothes while she got changed. She came out, and she looked dazzling. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress, made of silk. The first piece stopped right below her knees, and the fabric swirled down to make a swirl oval shape in the back. I was basically standing there, my mouth on the floor. She blushed deeply. I went over to her and grabbed her by the hips. She looked shocked, but also happy. "So Jeii, will you be my date to the dance?" Her blushed deepened. "Y-yes." I was overwhelmed with joy. I pulled her into me, pressing her lips into mine. She fell into my arms. We pulled away, gasping for air. "Jeii, will you be my girlfriend?" She squealed. "Yes!"

JEII POV

"Yes!" I screamed. I now have a boyfriend. The one and only, amazing Kiba Inuzuka. I realized I was still wearing my dress. "Oh Kiba, the dress-" he cut me off. "I'll pay for it. Go change." I internally screamed with joy. I did as told, Kiba paid, and we left. We were making our way back to my dorm, when my phone beeped. It read, 'We're having a little mini party. Wanna come? Bring Kiba.' From Tenten. I replied, 'Yes.' And showed Kiba the text. We stopped by my dorm to put down the dress, and left. We arrived at Neji's dorm, where the party was. Me and Kiba were hand in hand, and people got the message. We quickly pulled apart, flushed and embarrassed. The all laughed. "So looks like you two are finally together? About time! Now we're all couples!" Ino screamed. (InoxSai, SakuraxSasuke, NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari, JeiixKiba.) "Geez Ino, any louder?" Shikamaru said, yawning. We all shared a round of laughs. I love my friends.

Drumroll... NEXT CHAPTER!That's it bye!

~JutsuTenten


End file.
